


明辉

by CG5coolGrey



Category: all黄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黄濑凉太 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey
Summary: 避雷：黄濑歌舞伎演员设定   青→黄←黑科普：歌舞伎：歌舞伎是日本典型的民族表演艺术，起源于17世纪江户初期，1600年发展为成熟的一个剧种，演员只有男性。（歌舞伎演员与艺伎不同）黑子：黑子是日本戏剧职业，是在歌舞伎表演换场中搬运道具的后台人员。十二单：日本传统女性服饰。又称女房装束或五衣唐衣，是日本公家女子传统服饰中最正式的一种。花道：自观众席后方左侧的休息室通联至舞台的表演区域，通常与舞台同高。花道除了是演员登场的重要通道之外，就演出而言，和舞台一样属于表演空间。花道在歌舞伎的演出中是固定配置。陷阱区：位于舞台与花道的下方。（相当于观众席）





	明辉

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：黄濑歌舞伎演员设定 青→黄←黑  
科普：  
歌舞伎：歌舞伎是日本典型的民族表演艺术，起源于17世纪江户初期，1600年发展为成熟的一个剧种，演员只有男性。（歌舞伎演员与艺伎不同）
> 
> 黑子：黑子是日本戏剧职业，是在歌舞伎表演换场中搬运道具的后台人员。
> 
> 十二单：日本传统女性服饰。又称女房装束或五衣唐衣，是日本公家女子传统服饰中最正式的一种。
> 
> 花道：自观众席后方左侧的休息室通联至舞台的表演区域，通常与舞台同高。花道除了是演员登场的重要通道之外，就演出而言，和舞台一样属于表演空间。花道在歌舞伎的演出中是固定配置。
> 
> 陷阱区：位于舞台与花道的下方。（相当于观众席）

黄濑君真好看呢。

黑子哲也站在舞台的侧面，看着舞台上的着装华丽的黄濑出神，手里抓着的黑色头罩就快要落到地上。

“喂，你干什么！”

身后的人发现前面的黑子哲也没有动作后就开始用手肘捅他的背，黑子哲也被推得差点摔倒在了舞台的边缘上，不过这也使他回过神来，他恢复了一如往常的冷漠神色，戴上了头罩，半蹲着向舞台上走去。

咚——咚——

黑子哲也能清晰得听见自己的心跳声以及黄濑婉转的道白。

他还记得，在演出前黄濑在后台对着镜子细细地勾着唇线，然后他就和黄濑在镜子里对视了一眼。

“你就叫黑子吧？”

说完黄濑又看了黑子哲也一眼，这一眼又让黑子哲也注意到了黄濑描了红色眼线的眼尾。

“啊，嗯。”

“好奇怪啊，不过也难怪你能当黑子了。”

这让黑子哲也有点接不上话，但他只需要静静地看着黄濑对着镜子画一画眉毛再插上头饰就好了。

“黑子，当黑子，噗哈哈哈。”

黄濑自己讲了个冷笑话后又自己笑了。

黄濑总是自己打理妆容，所以化妆室里总是只有黄濑一个人，今天黑子哲也只是被吩咐进这个房间来拿走放在这里的三味线。

“你会弹三味线吗？”

黄濑坐在凳子上转过身问他，眼睛直直地看着黑子哲也。现在黄濑只穿了一件薄薄的白色短衣和一条长袴，除了那一张已经化完妆的脸，脖子以下的部分都可以说是十分男性化的，长长的腿和有弧度的腰，可偏偏就是这样才让许多人对像黄濑这样的青年男子留恋不止。

“一点吧。”

“那演出完后我来找你，你弹给我听？”

“......好。”

然后黑子哲也就抱着三味线小跑着出去了，守在门口的两个下人也纷纷跑了进去。黑子哲也知道，那两个人是给黄濑穿衣服的，黄濑总是出演一些贵族小姐或者花魁之类的需要穿很厚重很华丽服装的角色，所以老板也安排了两个下人给黄濑。

“那位大人又给您送东西来了。”

叫做小井和小元的下人站在矮凳上为黄濑穿上了一层单衣，她们的身高只能达到黄濑的肩膀，因此必须踩上凳子为黄濑穿衣。

“皮肤很黑的那个武士？”

“嗯。”

黄濑挑了挑眉，他对那个深肤色的武士的那一套已经烦透了，谢绝了他初次的去赏樱的邀请，没想到还有接二连三的礼物，无非是一些女孩儿才喜欢的东西，像是手镯、油纸伞、花什么的，偶尔会送来几盒吃食会让黄濑和其他人分吃了，其余的黄濑都会让小井给原封不动地退还回去。  
本以为拒绝的次数多了，那人就会觉得没意思了，结果是那人还送上瘾了，看他喜欢吃西洋的点心就让人做了精致的点心送来，看他画眉用的螺黛快用完了便让了送了许多螺黛来，搞得黄濑都不还意思不分给那些没买到螺黛的人用了。

“他可真够白痴的。”

话虽如此，黄濑还是让小元去把礼物拿过来看看。小元是和黑子哲也一起进来的，因为匣子有些重而且很长她一个人有些搬不动所以才让不远处的黑子哲也帮忙搭一把手。

“打开看看。”

小元打开了匣子，是一把武士刀。

“和那位大人佩带的那把好像啊。”

黑子静静地站在一边，但还是有些好奇的把目光投向了匣子里面的东西，真的是一把崭新的武士刀，刀鞘露出隐隐的金属光泽，刀柄上刻着的花纹很简单但又很精致。

“没别的什么东西了么？”

于是小元又蹲下身子翻看了一下匣子里的东西，然后又站起了身耸耸肩。

“来送礼的人也没说什么？”

“没说什么。”

闻言后，黄濑转了转眼珠。

“过来继续。”

看到小元又重新站上了矮凳为黄濑穿上有着华丽刺绣的表衣后，黑子又默默地退了出去。

‘那位大人身份一定是一位武士吧’黑子哲也在心里想到，继而又想到黄濑穿着华丽的十二单，头发散乱，脖子上架着一把武士刀表情比谁都还高傲的样子，顿时就觉得自己一定是脑子坏了才会想到这种东西。

而现在，黄濑所扮演的贵族公主果真被人用武士刀架着脖子，他的道白也带了一丝决绝的语气，但黑子不能就这么一直分神去注意黄濑的声音，他要在很短的时间内接过其他黑子递过来的道具，然后再递给旁边的黑子，最后再快速地退场。舞台是不会属于黑子的。

他跟黄濑所扮演的是截然不同的角色，黄濑是要被人永远注意的，而身着全身黑衣的他是永远不能露面的。

‘那位大人就是被这样的黄濑君所吸引吧。’

下到后台之前，黑子哲也再一次摘下头罩在舞台的侧面看了一眼在花道上缓缓挪动着舞步的黄濑这样想到。

花道上的黄濑举着一把红色的油纸伞，这把油纸伞跟武士送给他的那把很像，不过他才没有留下来，而是退还给了他本人。但是现在，他又用余光在陷阱区里找那个深色皮肤的武士了。

他想亲自问他，你送我武士刀是什么意思呢？


End file.
